


It's you

by melitta4ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Animated GIFs, Barisi Gift Exchange 2018, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Another prompt from Mforpaul: Barba and Carisi meet again after Barbas unfortunate exit from SVU. They talk and struggle, neither one of them knowing what the other person wants. But events lead to them sharing a kiss. Rafael finds Sonny nervous, his hands shaking. He asks him why and Sonny answers: "It's you."





	It's you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mforpaul (Linde)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linde/gifts).



> For some reason this prompt screamed silhouettes to me. It's my first animated gif attempt, I hope you'll like it.


End file.
